Innocence Is Bliss
by irondragonsll
Summary: Ignore the title, this story is anything BUT innocent. Drugs, sex, and converting a straight girl. The school's druggies are known by everyone, Spencer Carlin included. Let's just say she isn't their number one fan...or second...or hundreth even.
1. Closer To Love

I could already see the pack of idiots standing at their usual spot in the quad. The biggest guy was flailing his arms around and the rest of the group was laughing at whatever he was saying. Whether it was funny or not, they'd be laughing anyway. That's how it is when you're high 24/7. Or at least that what how I'VE been told it is when you're high. Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I'm not exactly the school pot-head, or the school rebel, or even the school class-clown. Nope.

My name is Spencer Carlin, and I'm pretty much just your average, everyday, all-American teenage girl; blonde hair, blue eyes and all.

My brother, Glen, the football jock you see in every high-school movie. He's the school's first-string quarterback during football season. but after that he's the captain of the basketball team. The guy every girl wants to be with, and all guys wanna be like. As much as he hates to admit that we're related, its pretty obvious. We're twins, so you can only imagine how many times I'm told I look just like my older brother. "Older" is really overdoing it. It was like five minutes.

"Well look who it is..." One of the girls from the pack of idiots walked over to me and leaned her arm on the table, trying to look cool...or maybe she just couldn't stand up thanks to whatever concoction she was on. "Little Miss Carlin over here thinking we didn't realize where she was."

I've learned to just be quiet and let them talk until they get tired of me not saying anything. Their game is to try and get people angry so then they can get into a big brawl that the school talks about for a few hours. They're the biggest attention whores of the entire school.

"Come on. We've heard you talk before. We know you're not a mute, Carlin." She grabbed my sandwich I was eating and took a big bite.

"This is boring as hell. Can't we just leave the little bitch alone and find something better to do?" The big guy that talks with his hands asked.

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up and stop being such a little pussy, Aiden."

"Well, hey; you are what you eat." He smirked and got high-fives from everyone else in their little group. "But you better watch it, LITTLE SIS."

Again, she rolled her eyes, but got up and joined the rest of them. "Catch you later, Carlin." She grinned as she grabbed the remains of my sandwich and my water bottle. "Thanks for the food."

So, I guess you're wondering why I let them walk all over me. Its pretty much 'cause its pointless to argue with them. I wasn't being mean or kidding when I said they were high 24/7. The little group that you were just introduced to, are the school druggies.

Personally, I just think its pathetic that the school isn't doing anything. All the students know that the teachers know, but yet they just let it all pass like they're taking an Advil and not Oxycotton or something! I'm not gonna say anything though. My entire family knows Glen was taking steroids since he made the varsity team. They just didn't know he started taking them again after they found out and made him stop. They also don't know the idiot pack are the ones giving him the supply of it. Honestly, my parents are smart people! How hard is it to figure out who he got it from when you have poster-child potheads prancing around school!

--

I was in Mr. Manaldo's class listening to him give us a lecture about our grades and stuff. Well, not really to ME. I have an A in his class, and I'm like, his favorite student. So, he obviously wasn't directing his comments to me.

"Mr. Manaldo!" I yelled, and raised my hand up to get his attention.

"Yes, Spencer?" See, if it was any other kid, he probably would've started yelling at them for interrupting. Lucky for me, I'm just ANY student.

"Bathroom?" I asked while pointing to the door.

He just nodded his head and waved his hand off in the direction of the door. I almost jumped out of my seat once I got permission to leave. Once out of the classroom, I automatically enjoyed the silence in the hall. That's why I like getting out of class, even if its just to go the bathroom.

--

After I went into the bathroom and "did my business," I saw one of the only people I actually don't want to talk to washing her hands at one of the sinks.

"Well, look who it is," she said over-enthusiastically as she noticed me walk out of the stall. "Didn't think I'd run into you here. I didn't know perfect kids like you miss even the smallest bit of class."

I didn't do anything in response. I just walked to the sink and started washing my hands like she wasn't even there. When I deal with people like HER; its just something I do without thinking, 'cause in my mind, they really aren't there. Mentally, at least.

"Come on, Spencey. Talk to me. We've known each other for like, I don't know, but its a few years at least." She sat on the counter and put her legs out so I couldn't get by. "I'm not letting you out 'til you say something," she said while sticking her tongue out like an immature child.

I went to push her legs out of the way, but they stayed firmly in place. I should've known all that running she did getting away from the cops would mean she actually did have some leg muscles.

"Nice try, but I don't think that that's gonna work. So, why don't you just say somethin'? It'll save you the work of actually trying to move me." Still with her legs blocking me, she crossed her arms over her chest and grinned.

"Fine. There, I said something. Now can you let me go?" I went to walk past her, but her legs stayed firmly in place. My face was starting to get red from how aggravated she was making me.

"Technically, you said a little more than just 'something'," she said as she got up off the counter, but made sure to keep me trapped in here by standing in front of me. "I gotta say; I'm surprised, Carlin. Didn't think I'd ever hear shit come out of your mouth. I thought your parents don't let you talk to people like me." I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and just looked at random places in the bathroom. Anywhere but her.

"They don't. Which is why you should just let me go."

"And let you off that easy? I finally get you to actually say something to me, and you expect me to let you go right when we're building some groud? Come on, you're the smart one; you should know better." She grinned and thanks to her momentary lapse in concentration, I slipped away from her and literally ran out the bathroom door and back to class.

--

When I ran back into the class sweating and panting, needless to say, all eyes were glued to me.

"Ms. Calin, are you okay?" Mr. Manaldo stepped forward and placed a tentative hand on my shoulder. Behind his thick-framed glasses his green eyes looked like he just saw an alien.

But I just smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to get back to see if you started the lesson on conic sections yet."

"Oh...um...well, yes. Tonight I want you to read the first section and at least attempt the odd-numbered problems. The evens will be tomorrow night's assignment. We'll have a more thorough discussion in tomorrow's class session, so whatever you don't finish tonight you will be expected to do by tomorrow. I won't be grading it, but you will have a quiz first-thing on Wednesday when you walk in." By now, the entire class was off in their own discussions. What everyone was doing tonight, who's dating who, who finally lost their virginity, and the party that's supposed to be going on this Friday.

"Okay, thank you." I flashed him my pearly white's and he reciprocated the action before we both sat down at our respective desks. Apparently he was done with lesson already. Great, looks like I'll have a busy night trying to figure this out.

"It's not that hard." I turned over, not expecting anyone to talk to me. My friend's don't have this period with me. "If you want to, I could help you with it after school, or something." He gave me a small smile, but I was caught up on figuring out who he was. Seriously, I know EVERYONE in this class, except for him...or maybe I'm still freaked out over the bathroom incident. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

"Um...I'm sorry, but your name seems to have slipped my mind." His smile grew at my awkwardness and he extended his hand out.

"Jason. Jason Atkins." I shook it, still stressing over not remembering him. "I don't think we were ever formally introduced."

"No, I don't think so. Those fumes from the new paint in the bathroom must be getting to me."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Um...didn't they paint those last week?"

"Yeah, um...but you know those paint fumes! Aha...ha...ha...yeah..." Great, Spencer. Can you act like any bigger of an idiot around a cute guy?!

Luckily, he laughed. "Yeah. But you should check your binder." He got up right as the bell rung, and I decided to look inside the bulky piece of plastic...only to find what I assume to be his phone number written in big, black, bold numbers with his name a smiley face next to it...

**736-9782 JASON =)**

I looked up to the doorway and there he was, looking over his shoulder smiling like he was modeling for a Crest commercial.

--

"So then what happened?!" my best friend, Chelsea asked next to me during English. I was telling her what happened during Manaldo's class...leaving out mine and Ashley's incident in the bathroom, obviously.

"Nothing, he just walked out of the room smiling like an idiot." I jotted down the notes Mrs. Platohno was jotting down on the board, uninterested in the conversation.

"Come on, Spence! Don't act like you don't think he's like, insanely cute! You like him and you know it!" Okay, so Chelsea tends to get a little...over-excited.

"Calm down, Chels. I barely know the kid. I'd never talked to him a day in my life before today."

"So?! Romeo and Juliet only knew each other for a few hours before they decided to run off and get married! Well...except I hope you guys don't die...but still! Come on, Spence! Time's irrelevant!"

"Chelsea, Spencer!" We both turned our heads back to the front, away from each other.

It's a good thing, too. Or else Chelsea might've noticed me smiling, tracing his numbers with my index finger on the paper he wrote it on.

Jason Atkins...hmmm....


	2. Doritos and Tylenol

**I know I've been a little laggy with the update, and it's not my best writing, either. No excuses, but I just started my online classes (which will be fucking me over later) and I'm avoiding stalkers. Anywayyy...here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah, etc.**

**Enjoy! Any ideas, put 'em in a review or PM. Especially stuff concerning Ashley and drugs and shit; I've never done 'em, so I'm just going along with this.**

**R&R XD**

* * *

"I don't like where this is going." I rolled my eyes at my older brother. "Seriously, Ash. You're gonna fuck it all up with your fucking crazy ass cravings! And then little Miss 'I can't keep my legs closed' over here is gonna fuck whatever's left!"

Kyla threw a death glare his way before shoving her foot hard into his crotch. While Aid was busy squealing and holding his crotch in the fetal position Kyla and I had these evil grins on our faces. The fucker deserved it.

"Seriously though, Ash," she looked over to our brother before rolling her eyes, "I'm not gonna put it as blunt as he did, but he has a point...about you at least."

"Well, thanks there baby sis. Good to know how loving this family is." I plopped my ass down on the bench next to Kyla and took another drag from my cigarette. Unfortunately, Aiden and Joey decided to use up the pot stash during second and third period...fuckers. "But honestly, Aiden, you and Joey used up the last of it, so it's only fucking fair you replenish our losses."

Aid stopped his groaning to give me a confused look. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Fucking idiot..." I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. "I meant that you and Joey need to go get more before I fucking lose my mind!"

"Yeah. we're just gonna go pay a visit to the magical pot fairy. HONESTLY! You know Eric doesn't fucking get his shit 'til fucking Tuesday! Where else do you expect us to fucking find even a fucking dimebag, Ash!"

I rushed forward, grabbed him by the collar and went nose to nose with him. "The hell if I fucking care HOW you get it, Aiden. JUST GET IT!"

All the face in his color drained and he looked like he just came face to face with the Devil. "FINE, FINE! Just don't rip my fucking head off, Ash!" Yeah, that's right. Ashley Davies is the last person you wanna mess with. And I proved that yet again by kicking him in the balls for the second time today. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!!!!"

As if on cue, Joey walked up, stepping right over a crying Aiden. His blonde hair was styled in that 'just woke up look...' most likely because that description's accurate. Then he threw on a stained great t-shirt, blue jeans, and his beat-up black converse. Yeah, Joey doesn't exactly 'live the good life.' His Mom works at 4Play Gentleman's Club. Yeah, if you can't figure out what his mom does then your just an idiot. His Dad was put in jail a few years ago, can't remember for what, it's not something Joe tends to talk about. But yeah, his life sucks, to put it lightly.

"Hey. What are you guys doin'?"

"What does it look like, Joey? We're sitting here, waiting for you two idiots to go buy us some more fucking pot!" Kyla rolled her eyes and remained out of the conversation while Joey just looked amused.

"Someone's got a craving." I used my lasr-eyes to metaphorically burn a hole in his stupid forehead. "Just calm down and go eat Doritos, or something."

"DORITOS?! Fucking doritos?! Are you kidding?! You're the reason that I'm sitting here fucking freaking out in the first place! So, no! Fuck the Doritos! The only thing I want is to see your and Aiden's asses walking away from here to go get me something to fucking calm me down!"

"Chill out. You can't just wait until tomorrow when we see Eric?" Yeah, you would be calm, jackass!

"No! If I would wait would I be like this?! I don't care what the fuck you get, just get me fucking something. For the love of God, just give me a fucking shitload of Tylenol for all I fucking care!"

--

"Bitches and hoes, bitches and hoes! Gotta love me, my bitches and hoes!" Kyla looked at me and Aiden like we were joined at the hip the entire time we were singing. "Come on, Ky. Don't be such a pussy, have some fun!" So, I said something about it.

"Okay, first off, I'm not a pussy. Second, isn't the song 'Boats and Hoes,' Ash?"

"The hell if I fucking care!" I took another drag from the joint before passing it back over to Joey. "As long as it fuckin' sounds good, I'll sing whatever the fuck I want." Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I was fucking high as a kite.

After my little drug-induced anger-spur, Joey called up one of his buddies who was havin' a little party at his house. So, Kyla, Aidan, Joe and me decided we don't have anything better to do, and went over. Needless to say the house was fucking filled with any drug you could imagine. Fuck death! I've just gained my one-way ticket to heaven!

"So what went down after 5th hour? Some bitch said she saw you walking outta the bathroom wearing a fuckin' shit-eating grin, Ash." I glanced over at Aiden, trying to remember what the fuck did happen. Until it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Carlin.

"Nothin'. I was just skipping Erikson's class when I had to fuckin' pee like a pregnant woman before labor. Got out after I went and was washing my hands when I saw little Ms. Perfect, and decided to mess with her a little."

"Define 'mess with her.' Coming from your mouth, it could mean a few things," Kyla snicked across from me. Bitch,

"Fuck off, I didn't screw her or beat the shit outta her. I was like...fuckin' with her mind! Yeah! Playing that Ashley Davies mind game with the blonde bitch." Kyla rolled her eyes and Aiden high-fived me. Siblings on complete opposite sides of the spectrum.

"You should just leave her alone for once, Ash. The last thing we need is more people on our case." Ah, Kyla. Always tryna play the smart one.

"Chill out there, baby sis!" I got up and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I got it covered! There's nothing to worry about. I repeat, NOTHING, to worry about."

Seriously? What the fuck does she think is gonna happen? Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes is gonna all of a sudden grow some balls and stand up for herself? Yeah fucking right! She's got about as much fuckin' bravery in her whole body that I have in my fucking index finger. Why my finger? Because that shit's fucking amazing! It goes into all kinds of places without whining, or sayin' shit. See what I mean! Fuck, that stupid bitch Carlin wouldn't know what hit her if my fucking finger got just two damn seconds with her. Fuck that--no, correction...fuck her.

Okay, yeah, go ahead and talk shit. I don't care, that girl is fucking hot! Well...maybe I only think that 'cause whenever I see her she's pissed, 'cause I'm around. Whatever. She's fuckin' sexy as hell when she's pissed off, and she's ALWAYS pissed off, like I said. Damn. I can only imagine the things that girl would do in bed. She must be a fucking freak! Shit, I'd give my left arm for five minutes--

"Ashley!" I stopped my little rant and looked over at Aiden, who was standing up looking like he was ready to get the hell out of here. So, I took my arm off of Kyla and the three of us started walking home after we said our quick goodbyes to Joey.

--

This random, awkward silence lasted for about the first ten minutes of our walk before Kyla and Aiden started talking about this project they've got in their science class. Something about molecules, electrons, protons, that shit. All I knew was that it was giving me a fucking headache for trying to figure out what they're talking about!

"Would you two geniuses please shut up!" They both looked at me before turning their heads down to the pavement. "Thank you."

"What about you, Ash? Any things you actually HAVE to do for school?" Aiden giggled next to me--yes, giggled. Fucking flamer.

"There's nothing I HAVE to do, Kyla. As far as I'm concerned it's all optional."

"That would explain you failing all of your classes." I slapped my brother in the back of the head after he said that. Douchebag.

"Dick! Shut up, I have a fucking D in at least ONE of 'em." Before he got the chance to say something stupid, I hit him again.

"Great. You know, Ash, I'm sure Dad would've been real proud of you. Not giving a shit about anything, all the drugs, sex, lies. Yup. He'd just want to wrap you up in his arms and congratulate you everytime he saw you."

Aiden immediately got between me and Ky and I lunged her way. He held me in front of him and used his big, gorilla body to cover her. "Shit, Ash! Would you calm the fuck down!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are to say what the fuck Dad would do!" I screamed at Kyla, who was peeking out under Aiden's arm. "Fuck you both! Go to hell." And with that, I started walking, with no idea where the hell I was headed.


End file.
